


Spirit and the Reincarnation of Garnok

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Spirit underestimates Dunya. Dunya belongs to star-stable-is-awesome on tumblr and Alessa belongs to sso-duskhill on tumblr.





	Spirit and the Reincarnation of Garnok

Despite her plans to someday destroy this world, Dunya had to admit that there were some nice things about it. The sun on her skin, for one thing. And, for another, the girl riding beside her. It was a really nice day today, with a warm breeze ruffling Dunya’s short hair and causing Alessa’s long red hair to wave in the breeze. Dunya smiled. It would become tangled, being blown about by that, and Dunya would have to comb out the tangles later because she liked to run her fingers through it and-

Leaves blew into Dunya’s face, and she inhaled one and choked.

“Oh no, what happened?” asked Alessa, stopping her horse and thumping her girlfriend on the back.

“I swallowed a leaf,” said Dunya, glaring at the little green leaves that blew past her. Her eyes glowed red, and the leaves caught fire.

“Oh, Spirit’s here,” said Alessa, seeing the mustard-coloured horse trotting away in the distance near the large cliff. “Those must be his Spirit leaves, the ones that tell people where he is.”

“Still?” asked Dunya. “Hasn’t he gone back home yet? He’s been here for ages!”

“I guess he likes helping the animals,” said Alessa. Dunya growled and urged Copperclash into a canter. “Wait, where are you going?”

“To give this damn horse a piece of my mind,” Dunya snapped, and Copperclash galloped over to the other horse. Alessa followed her. This could only end in disaster. Still, at least huge crowds didn’t follow Spirit around anymore. Though maybe that would have changed the outcome for the better…

Spirit slid to a stop as Dunya pulled up hard in front of him, and glared down at him while he looked up at her in a friendly manner.

“Hello,” said Spirit. “Can you hel-“

“No!” said Dunya. “Your stupid leaves nearly choked me! Why would I help a stupid little bunny or sheep or rodent or whatever? There are no cars on this road! The rabbit can find its own mother or she’ll find it or maybe they won’t because that’s just how life works! Right, Alessa?” Alessa nodded. “And the sheep’s owner is right there!” She pointed at Mary. “It’s her responsibility, she should look after it instead of spending the whole time texting her stupid boyfriend!”

“But-“ Spirit began.

“No buts! The animals can look after themselves, they’re weak to need the help of others,” said Dunya. “Go home already, Spirit!”

“No,” said Spirit, snorting and stomping the ground. “Not while there are still animals to help, and places to see. You can’t make me leave.”

“Oh yeah? I can make you leave existence,” said Dunya. Alessa’s eyes widened as Dunya’s eyes glowed red and a flame appeared in her palm.

“Um, Spirit? Now would be a good time to run,” said Alessa. Spirit snorted and tossed his head.

“Why? What can a girl do?” said Spirit, then whinnied as a ball of flame just barely grazed his back.

Dunya cackled as the wild horse galloped away from Doyle’s Abbey and out into the Fields of Gold.

“No, don’t-“ Alessa began, but Dunya was already chasing Spirit across the Fields of Gold and hurling balls of fire after him. Copperclash whinnied in delight at the chase while Dunya laughed and peppered the fields with fire.

“Hey, you’re not supposed to be here!” someone yelled, and then Dunya turned and left the Fields of Gold, leaving fiery hoofprints in her wake. She skidded to a halt beside Alessa, who was still waiting at the foot of the large cliff.

“That was fun,” said Dunya, giggling. “That stupid horse will think twice before he crosses paths with me again!”

“He fears you now, as he should,” said Alessa. 

“Yes,” said Dunya. “And maybe now, he will finally go home.”

“He has been here for a while,” said Alessa.

“Yes, too long,” said Dunya. “I would open a portal and send him to Pandoria if I had that ability.”

“Then he might try to help the Shadow Seekers,” said Alessa. Dunya laughed, and they finally continued on their way to Fort Pinta.


End file.
